Fools good
by Bouh18
Summary: Songfics inspirer de la chanson Fools good du groupe "Fitz and the Tantrums", avec un léger Sterek (désolé)


Stiles était à peine à quelques centimètres du mur qui était derrière lui. Il fixait l'homme en face de lui, celui qui était tout pour lui.

**Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut que je te dise**, dit l'homme.

**On s'aime tous les deux, tu ne peux pas faire ça**, dit Stiles d'un ton nerveux.

**Je **… **ce que j'ai essayé de te dire**.

**Ne dit pas ça, dit moi qu'on peut le surpasser, s'il te plait**. Supplia Stiles.

**Je … je pense que je t'aime plus**, finit par dire l'homme d'une voix triste.

Sous le choc Stiles se senti reculer contre le mur.

**Je suis désolé**, dit l'homme pour tenter de calmer Stiles.

Mais ça ne fonctionna pas, Stiles senti son dos rencontrer le mur. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas et continua à reculer si bien qu'il traversa le mur et tomba dans le vide qui se trouvait derrière. Stiles commença sa chute alors que Jackson immobile et le regard fixe, le regardait.

_Oh, maybe I just wasn't good enough_

_To blow your mind, you know I've tried._

_Them silver lines they cut like blades of glass_

_Not worth the blood we've shed for love._

Stiles tomba de l'immeuble comme au ralenti, il tendit la main vers Jackson, lui demandant de le retenir mais ce dernier ne fit rien, il ne faisait que le regarder. Il continua sa chute entouré des débris du mur parties avec lui.

_So give it up, start beating, hearts have gone cold_

_Had enough repeating, it's all been done before._

_Give it up, start beating, hearts have gone cold_

_Hey now, when we gonna wake up?_

Mais Stiles ne pensait pas que Jackson allait le laissé seul comme ça sans rien faire. L'ancien capitaine de Lacrosse prendrait la boite qu'ils venaient d'acheter sans savoir pourquoi et qui trainait sur le sol de leur salon. Il descendrait rapidement l'escalier alors que Stiles continuerait sa chute au ralenti. Une fois sorti de l'immeuble, Jackson aurait levé les yeux et aurait regretté tous ce qu'il avait dits. Il se serait dépêché de sortir le bout de plastique du carton.

_But fools gold shines like diamonds in our eyes_

_Thought we had a million, but baby we got nothing_

_But fools gold shines like words that make us cry_

_We just keep on digging, find us something better_

_For the next time, next time_

_Something better for the next time, next time_

Stiles pensait à tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient eus tous les deux, Les chamailleries sur le lit ponctué de rire, ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça. Non, ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça. Jackson remplirait la petite piscine d'eau nerveusement en regardant Stiles chuter toujours en ralenti. Stiles atterrirait dans la piscine, Jackson l'aurait agrippé par le cou et l'aurait embrassé à la fois sauvagement et doucement pour se faire pardonner.

_So maybe I just wasn't strong enough_

_To toe the line, make true the lies._

_The fortune found, now it's all locked away_

_We've lost the key, how to believe._

Mais ce n'était pas le cas, Stiles était toujours dans le vide. Il devait se faire une raison Jackson ne reviendrait pas en arrière. Il allait s'écraser sur le sol qui s'approchait. Mais peut être que quelqu'un le verrait sombrer.

_So give it up, start heating, hearts have gone cold_

_Had enough bleed-bleeding, it's all been done before._

_Give it up, start heating, hearts have gone cold_

_Hey now, when we gonna wake up?_

Un homme charmant qui aurait galvanisé les foules qui l'entourent pour le sauver de cette chute. Il aurait amené tout le monde à se tenir les bras deux par deux. L'homme aurait attendue avec les autres que Stiles tombe dans leur bras. Stiles aurait été surpris d'être sain et sauf. Il aurait vu l'homme à qui il devait ça, ils se seraient regarder les yeux dans les yeux et ils esquisseront un léger sourire. Ce serait le coup de foudre.

_But fools gold shines like diamonds in our eyes_

_Thought we had a million, but baby we got nothing_

_But fools gold shines like words that make us cry_

_We just keep on digging, find us something better_

_For the next time, next time_

_Something better for the next time, next time_

Mais ça non plus se ne fut pas le cas. Stiles se fit une raison, des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux pour l'accompagner dans sa chute en compagnie des débris. Oui, Stiles se fit une raison, il ferma les yeux, la chute se fit plus rapidement. Il se brisa en mille morceaux sur le sol devant l'indifférence général. Mais et si ce n'était pas le cas et s'il remontait et que ses larmes rejoignaient ses yeux comme si il n'avait jamais pleuré. Comme si ce n'était qu'un rêve.

_Oh baby I just wasn't good enough_

_Cause baby I just wasn't strong enough_

Oui, comme si ce n'était qu'un rêve. Qu'il était toujours dans le lit avec Jackson à échanger des caresser et des regards amoureux. A se chamailler comme avant. Mais non il sentait toujours le vide dans son dos. Il tombait toujours parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez bien, assez fort.

_But fools gold shines like diamonds in our eyes_

_Thought we had a million, but baby we got nothing_

_But fools gold shines like words that make us cry_

_We just keep on digging, find us something better_

Stiles se souvenait de ces caresses et de ces regards et autre sourires échangé dans le lit. Il se souvenait aussi du fossé qui se creusait entre eux. Il se souvenait qu'il restait seul sur le lit à se demander ce qu'ils allaient devenir, à tenter d'oublier qu'ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre. Mais ce fut à cet instant que la chute devenait inévitable.

_But fools gold shines like diamonds in our eyes_

_Thought we had a million, but baby we got nothing_

_But fools gold shines like words that make us cry_

_We just keep on digging, find us something better_

_For the next time, next time_

C'était fini, fini les moments de bonheur sur le lit. Stiles se fit une raison tout est fini entre eux. Il l'acceptait et ferma les yeux. Mais il avait peur, la chute lui faisait peur. Il hurlait dans le vide sa peur de l'inconnue. Les dépris et autre vestige de sa vie avec Jackson s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Alors que lui atterrit sur ses deux pieds, il s'en sorti indemne. La chute était finit, il leva les yeux au ciel, croissant le regard de Jackson toujours en haut. Stiles ne ressentait plus rien pour lui.

_Something better for the next time, next time_

_Something better for the next time, next time_

_Something better for the next time, next time_

Il regardait à gauche puis à droite pour voir dans quelle direction il allait emmener sa vie. Il se fit bousculer par un homme habillé d'une veste en cuir qui ne s'excusa même pas. Il le regarda s'éloigner, il décida d'emmené sa vie dans cette direction. Dans la direction de cet homme qui portait le nom de Derek. Stiles fidèle à lui-même commença cette histoire de ces simples mots.

**Hey Sourwolf, on t'a appris à faire attention à où tu mettais les pieds.**

* * *

Première songfics inspirer de la chanson Fools good du groupe américain "Fitz and Trantrums" mais surtout du clip. J'espère que ça vous plait.


End file.
